<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>流水账 by ndjlam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259787">流水账</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam'>ndjlam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23259787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ndjlam/pseuds/ndjlam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>苗阜/王声</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王声头顶通常是光光的，每隔一阵子他就会去剃个头，而他剃头后的几天对苗阜来说就是种折磨，那个人歪着脖子枕在自己肩窝睡觉的习惯这个时候让苗阜如此难熬。</p><p>一般来说，只有那种发质不好，头发柔软稀疏接近半秃的人才会自暴自弃剃个光头。但王声是个例外，他的头发乌黑浓密，偏还硬的很，剃完之后新长出来的头发密密麻麻扎的人又疼又痒，为了不打扰某一弄就艹的文化人补眠还没法去挠只能一直忍着。然而这头发一旦稍长一点摸起来就像水貂皮一样舒服，可惜苗阜跟王声一起过的这十几二十年里也就有幸体会过几次那种手感。</p><p>大部分见过王声头发长起来时候的人都不理解为什么他要剃个和尚头，但是苗阜知道，谁让他们是打小一起长起来的竹马竹马呢。他就是那让王声从此固定发型的那压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草也说不定，苗阜有的时候就自作多情的这么想，可谁又知道呢，他们分开了那么久。</p><p>苗阜小时候初见王声的时候，王声的痦子有了可还没剃头，当然那个时候苗阜也没有那么明显的地包天。小孩子性别不明显，像苗阜这样生了一张方脸一看就是个男孩的就罢了，王声从小就长得清秀的很，头发稍长点儿就跟个姑娘似的，嘴角还有那么一个美人痦，直接导致了苗阜这个有些大大咧咧的家伙指着第一次见面的王声说了句“这闺女长得真漂亮”，艹性特别大的王声原本还笑眯眯的想着又认识了个新的小伙伴要好好相处，一听这话立马就气红了脸。苗阜的妈妈听这话太不像话，呼了苗阜脑袋一下说王声是个男娃，苗阜还顶嘴说男娃哪有这么俊的，搞的苗阜的妈妈又气又乐的，王声的妈妈也在边上乐，可王声是真怒了，脾气上来了一直不给苗阜好脸色。也是他被误会的次数多了，那天之后平常不显而且特别听话但脾气特别倔的王声死缠着家里人要剃头，最后到底是熬不住，王声的妈妈带王声去剃了头。</p><p>于是第二天睡到晌午才爬起来准备撒欢的苗阜出门就看到大院树荫下看大爷们边下棋边喊着车五进二的小和尚王声。</p><p>苗阜还想呢，这谁我怎么没见过，颠颠地凑过去瞅了，王声看他过来，立马黑了脸，苗阜靠近了看仔细了他的痦子，这才认出来是昨天见过的王声。这靠近了看本来没什么，却看见了王声那痦子上的毛，苗阜笑着就要去拔，“哎，你看你这痦子上还有根毛”，吓得王声赶忙双手捂住他那痦子，迅速得跟后来他俩一起说的那段礼仪漫谈里捂嘴一样，可惜后来他那痦子上的毛还是给苗阜揪了去，是反应慢了还是怎样呢，就如他不知道为什么某次对词时苗阜直接凑上来他还没捂嘴一样。</p><p>“你想干嘛！”彼时还不近视没成眯眯眼的王声圆睁着眼睛瞪着苗阜，愣是把苗阜看傻了。后来他们搭档说相声，王声近视了，苗阜却不喜欢他带眼镜，说眼睛是心灵的窗户，你这给窗户贴了层膜我看着不安心，王声也依着他，高度近视基本除了身旁站的这人什么都看不见，他就一直看着苗阜，看到他边说边演即使周遭都模糊着也能安心，苗阜也是，不管台下几个观众自己身体如何不适看着他看着自己的眯眯眼里透出的那一丝光辉就能继续坚持说下去。</p><p>苗阜常常奇怪，当时他天天那么闹王声，俩人是怎么玩到一块去的，儿时的记忆也不那么全清晰，只有些许记忆深刻的事死活忘不了，比如王声的搬家。</p><p>那时候王声依然是和尚头，痦子也黑的可爱，可痦子毛已经不知什么时候被苗阜揪掉了。那天他俩照例偷摸去游戏厅打街霸，王声心里搁着事，没什么心情玩，死的不要不要的一会儿币就投完了。</p><p>苗阜看他这样，抓了一把币给他，“还玩吗？”</p><p>王声点了点头，又摇了摇头，也不知道该说什么。</p><p>“那咱走吧。”说着把币都揣兜里，拐起王声就往外走，王声就由着他拉着，两个人走在路上，前面的人滔滔不绝，后面的人只偶尔点点头，俩人就这么回了大院。</p><p>“我回家了啊。”苗阜冲王声说了句就往家走。</p><p>“等等！”</p><p>“干嘛？”</p><p>苗阜又转过身来，可王声又闭嘴了，低着头盯着自己鞋尖，跟苗阜挨训的时候一模一样。</p><p>苗阜叹了口气，走到王声面前，在他胸口重重地打了一拳，王声惊讶地抬起头来看他，却看见他红了眼眶，“王声！”，王声震了一下，盯着眼里水光越来越重的苗阜，“你，走好。”</p><p>王声就在那傻站着，看苗阜说完转身跑进了家。</p><p>第二天天刚亮王声一家准备出发，可苗阜却没来送他们，看王声到处找人的样子，苗阜的妈妈摸了摸王声的光头，说他昨晚被他爸从裤兜里掏出了游戏币揍了一顿现在还睡着，听完王声憋了一天一夜的泪刷得就下来了，他擦了眼泪跟大人说了他再进屋看看苗阜，跑进苗阜卧室却愣是没见着人，直到王声拖到不能再拖也没见苗阜出来。</p><p>分别之后重逢之前的日子两人过得都不如从前那么快乐，也是那会儿还是孩子，总归是更快乐些。苗阜初中毕业就上了技校，早早的接触了社会；王声是心里一直念着个人，再没找到个跟苗阜一样能和他玩的这样好的个人，算是彻底不闹了，每日学习之余就是看书听曲听相声过着老学究的生活，就这样日复一日上了大学，眼镜也带上了，头发也因为当时剃秃太过显眼而留了起来，毕竟不是小时候，大家都长开了，想认错也不容易。</p><p>上了大学有了时间，这文学院的四大才子之一也有了更多时间研究副业。</p><p>王声起小喜欢相声，干脆就自己练了开来，每天早上五点就起床，到校园里练绕口令，背那些报菜名之类的基本功，周末里得了空了就去广场说书，虽然自己能捧能逗但到底五音不全捧少逗多，时间长了也找了个固定的搭档，王声给他量活，渐渐的他这个自学出来的也在西安相声界混出了点小名声，挺有天赋的一个量活的，度把握的不错。毕业之后王声干脆就不顾家人反对毅然决然的把相声演员当成了自己的职业，这大概也是王声家里人第二次体会王声这倔脾气，到底还是拗不过他。</p><p>王声从没想过还能跟苗阜重逢，而他们重逢也确实没认出彼此。</p><p>那天王声刚好演完在后台，之前认识的一个相声界的朋友找了过来，说是那边一个叫苗阜的演员郑小山先生的徒弟的搭档临时有事，他给推荐了王声让王声去帮个忙，王声当即答应了，却没想两人如此合拍，头回搭档还这么心有灵犀，王声突然就有种我搭档就是他了这种感觉。俩人说完下台苗阜就说了要请他吃饭，王声就知道约摸苗阜也跟他想的一样，欣欣然答应了。</p><p>长大后的苗阜比小时候性子沉稳了很多，虽然在苗阜王声两人间苗阜一直是更老成的那个，可这十几年没见面，苗阜在这社会上体制中经历了多少风吹雨打都是王声所不知的。从演完说要请王声吃饭到吃完饭两人交换了一下手机号，整个过程苗阜都表现的礼貌的很，丝毫看不出小时候跳脱的样子，毕竟两人是刚刚认识，什么都说不好。苗阜最初只是感觉王声肯来帮忙又跟他搭档的这么顺肯定是要请他吃个好的，并没有多少其他的意思，就算两人配合默契心有灵犀毕竟彼此都是有了搭档的人，可谁知两人越聊越投趣像是多年未见的老友，苗阜这一边抓心挠肝的一边还要维持形象，拆伙跟王声在一起的念头在心尖上来来回回徘徊不断，但他看着王声一副古板老派先生的样子想着要是说让他拆伙跟自己定是会唐突了惹他生气，就一直憋着，直到最后也没憋出个话来。他这边憋屈，王声那边也提着颗心，又不好自己说出来，俩人就这样一直揣测着对方的想法。后来的一段日子，相见恨晚俩人都继续去跟搭档一起说，可心却没全搁上面，私下里经常发发短信打打电话问候一下，讨论一下相声创作，再后来干脆约了出来聊。</p><p>一次王声聊到小时候，半是想念儿时的玩伴半是感慨十几年后才重新遇见个这么投缘的人，苗阜听了却楞了，直勾勾地看了王声两三分钟说不出话。王声讲着讲着被苗阜给吓着了，白白的爪子在苗阜眼跟前挥了挥，却被对方一把抓住了。</p><p>苗阜就抓着王声的爪子，颤着声问他，“铜川的？王声，声声子？”</p><p>王声听他这么一叫这外号也傻了，叫他这外号的肯定是小时候铜川的同窗和玩伴了，虽然不论性格还是长相都与从前那个损友苗阜有着天差地别，也让王声一直没向那个方向想，但苗阜这么一叫却让他一下惊醒，绕了这么一大圈还是这个人，想着想着就红了眼眶。</p><p>“我就说见你第一面就觉得这痦子这么熟悉，还真是江湖一点黑。”</p><p>王声听他咧着嘴露出那一口不怎么整齐也不怎么白的牙这么说着立马破涕而笑，“你小时候可没长成这样啊看你那下嘴唇突的，我都没认出你来。”</p><p>“还说我呢，你这头发长出来了眼镜也带上了我也不敢认呢。”苗阜看着王声摘了眼镜擦了擦眼角那点泪不觉脱口而出一句话，“你还是摘了眼镜好看。”说完才想起到现在他们也不过刚刚认出彼此，毕竟离别的时候还是两个孩子，现在却都是大人了，这么突然说有些过了，有急忙折回王声说自己下嘴唇上，语速快的赶上他练那基本功报菜名了，“你说我下嘴唇突出了，我就稍微突出了那么一咪咪，你这眼睛还成眯眯眼了呢，啥都看不见了。”</p><p>王声听苗阜说他摘了眼镜好看的时候愣了一下，像是心尖尖给戳了一下的感觉。这之后直到两人结束这次会面谈话各回各家还都心里忐忐忑忑七上八下的，都还沉浸在从前的最佳损友重新相见上。</p><p>当天晚上苗阜躺在床上对着天花板愣神才想到他们既然是发小，那搭档的事就有谱了，一拍脑袋一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来抓起柜子上的手机就给王声拨了过去，电话里嘟嘟的声音让苗阜紧张不已，不自觉的就屏住了呼吸，听到那边接起来的一声“喂”，赶火车样的就问了，“声，咱俩搭档吧。”</p><p>苗阜打电话这会儿已经很晚了，王声这种生活作息十分规律的人早就睡下了，这边刚起接了苗阜的电话，那边说话又快，半睡半醒的王声根本没听清，就带着困倦的回了句，“啊？”</p><p>听了这个“啊”，苗阜心里立刻没了谱，本就是一时鸡血上头，觉得俩人既是发小搭档这事儿就没跑了，这心里一咯噔语速就慢了下来，小心翼翼的问了，“王声，你觉得咱俩搭档怎么样？”</p><p>本来王声是以为他俩第一次搭档结束之后苗阜请他吃饭是要让和他搭档的，可那回儿苗阜根本没提这回事，王声也就认为苗阜没这心思，断了这念头，毕竟自己一直是出于兴趣爱好自学的，这回苗阜重新提起这事却让他有些没想到，沉默了好一会。这不沉默还好，却是苦了苗阜，夏末初秋深更半夜的，除了寒蝉鸣叫就听得见两人的呼吸声，苗阜心都提到了嗓子眼里，生怕他不同意。</p><p>“咱俩可都有了搭档了。”听王声一开口就是这句，苗阜心算是沉下来了，想着这事肯定是没戏了，就随意应了句“恩。”</p><p>“这么干可是不道德啊。”</p><p>“我也知道。”</p><p>“你要是认真的那我就去给我那个搭档说了。”</p><p>“哦。”苗阜一开始还是没反应过来，没想到王声能答应了他，好一会儿才激动的说，“你答应了？”</p><p>“是啊，我不是说了嘛。”这么好一会儿王声睡意也没了，听了苗阜那惊喜劲更是差点笑出来，就这一晚两人就这么说定了往后一生的事。</p><p>事情定下来之后，两个人也是跟彼此的搭档说好了，天天凑一起焦不离孟孟不离焦地讨论本子对词研究，过了约莫有一个月，就迎来了俩人第一次正式搭档，这时候王声在苗阜的撺掇下重新剃了头，可地方简陋，不过是在广场上找了个台子，也没什么后台供他们换衣放眼镜之类的。他俩这第一次就这样基本上免费地给人说了相声，可这次的时间却是精挑细选的，正正是王声生日那天，两人当天说完了相声就一同去了馆子，既是给王声庆生，也是庆祝他俩首次正式合作。两个不怎么会做饭，顶多会下碗面的男人庆祝生日也只好这么样：打包几个热菜，买一提啤酒。两人盘腿坐在当时苗阜租的小屋的地板上，一人一瓶啤酒对着吹，菜却没动几筷子，谈天侃地好不快活：谈以后要让西北相声虹升百尺，鹤舞千年，谈他们从前同窗，如今同道，以后还要同行一生。这是两个不知天高地厚的年轻人。</p><p>那天晚上不常喝酒但酒量颇大的王声也被苗阜灌醉了，苗阜虽然自称净街苗，但更多是因为他那股痞气，酒量并不如王声，这回喝倒了王声运气是一分，王声这一晚太激动占了九分。第二天两个宿醉四仰八叉的家伙就在一堆酒瓶子间头疼万分的醒来，还是王声爬起来清理了一下，泡了杯醒酒茶给苗阜灌进去再拖他上床睡，然后自己也头疼的不行跟着栽了上去继续睡。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>这一晚上谈了很多，最重要的一件事就是以后青曲社的建立。西安的相声没落了几十年，一时要提复兴是极为不易的，苗阜想着要有了他们自己的舞台，以后再慢慢发展，除了算给了他和王声建了个家，也是希望能多吸引一些像他们一样的年轻人来喜欢相声。陕西青曲社，陕西青年曲艺社，苗阜是这么想的，跟王声一说，他却解释出了别的意思。</p><p>“青曲社，青曲社”，王声在嘴里这么念了两句，因为喝了酒而脸烧红的包子脸上绽开了笑颜，像朵花似的，“青云直上，曲故情长，好，好！”说着激动了，笑着一手勾住苗阜的脖子就往自己身边儿带，“天哥你挺能的啊。”</p><p>这时候已经喝的娘都不认识了的苗阜感受着王声喷到自己脸上的酒气热气本就涨得通红的脸好像更红了几分，翻着个白眼，全然没了在台上说相声时的伶牙俐齿，结结巴巴地，“那……那是，你天哥是谁啊。”</p><p>“从小，我，我可就是院儿里的头。”</p><p>苗阜思维跳脱，不知道怎么着就想起了王声走的时候，“你走那天我，我都没哭，我在旁边躲着，看你哭的，pia气得很。”</p><p>“你小子也没良心，走了之后也不记得联系我。罚酒！”</p><p>王声听他这么说也不说话，牙一咬瓶盖就新开了瓶酒，吐了瓶盖咚咚地就开喝了，苗阜看他这样也跟着喝，俩二十五六岁正是年轻气盛的人就这么喝，也不知喝到深夜几点双双睡去。</p><p>后来的一段时间是两人过得最难的一段，苗阜一直住在王声在市里租的屋子，两人过的比死宅还宅，天天除了创作段子互相对词基本没别的事干，一个段子两人感觉磨的差不多了就收拾行头去广场上表演，反应好的地方保留，包袱没响就在雕琢，或是请教老先生或是几个师兄弟一起钻研，苗阜除了必须去工作的时候生活中90%的时间都跟王声在一起。</p><p>也是两人的精心和天赋打动了这些三秦父老，愿意给他们捧场，也是苗阜在铁路局里不断的努力打点，青曲社总算是在这两个台柱子和师兄弟老先生们的努力下有了第一块正式的演出的地方，不必再撂地演出。</p><p>这会儿王声还没工作，心思都在相声上也无心工作的事，可从毕业到这会儿也已经拧了有一年了，又遇见了儿时的发小苗阜，俩人这么重新相遇，王声的父母也感叹他俩有缘悄摸的支持着他俩。可两人过得还是苦，苗阜一月工资800，王声只出不入，真真是家徒四壁，睡觉都挤一张床，苗阜还想，俩大小伙子谁都没个女朋友没擦枪走火肯定是因为俩人都太累了，日子苦。</p><p>搬进福宝阁这才算有了半个家，虽然不是自己的，还要给那边抽成，可好歹是有了个自家人能固定演出的地儿了，开始的日子难熬，这种快节奏生活的社会，多数人就算闲散下来也不会去茶馆听相声，更多是待在家歇着年轻人或是去酒吧迪厅消遣，刚开始也就一两个人在台下听着，他们在台上也不马虎，认认真真地演、说，逗得下面乐得前仰后合的，这才有了回头客。从这一两个人到后来满坑满谷甚至没处坐加了椅子坐到台边儿上其中多少心血。</p><p>来听相声的人多起来后两人过了一段清闲日子，一辈子没收过一个徒弟的郑文喜先生，也是苗阜的干爹义父决定收了王声为徒，虽说之前一直教着，可毕竟没和正经说法，拜师礼完后两人都是开心，可谁知道没多久老先生就因疾去了。</p><p>那晚上王声在苗阜家过的夜，这会儿早不是他们起先创办青曲社的时候了，苗阜也在市区有了房子，虽然经常走动可不住一起了，只是偶尔讨论社团发展讨论包袱段子太晚才会留宿过夜。</p><p>王声是难受的很了，虽然平日里老先生在的时候还常拿他砸挂，可台后对王声最好的就是他，没收徒时悉心教导不说，更是对王声比对自己儿子都亲，新老两位相声演员没事儿就在后台互贫，这会儿突然就走了，搁谁那儿都受不了。</p><p>苗阜也难受，一是老先生也是他干爹，自己师父的亲兄弟，平日里对他也是甚好，二就是他看王声难过自己更是难过。</p><p>王声难过也不说，就憋着，一本正经的跟苗阜讨论段子。可谁不知道啊，就算别人不知道，苗阜也是知道的，也没心思说，这么一来二去不怎么认真地敷衍了几句之后给王声弄艹了，本就难过心里窝火，这会儿全撒苗阜身上了，哼哼的笑两声开始冷嘲热讽，苗阜听着心烦，就算知道王声心情不好也是忍不住上头，忍了几分钟听王声一直数落他受不了了干脆摔了门去了厨房。</p><p>王声也知道自己过分，不该冲他发火，可也拉不下脸，长叹口气颓然地陷进沙发里，对着天花板干瞪眼，一会儿听厨房抽油烟机的声音本来消了三分的火气又上来了。</p><p>苗阜家里王声熟的很，也常来，可受不了苗阜抽烟的烟味，苗阜烟瘾大，没事儿就抽上两口，弄的家里乌烟瘴气，王声说了他一回之后他就没再在家里的别处抽过烟，烟瘾上来了，就跑去厨房，开着抽油烟机抽那烟味，厨房这个不常用的地方俨然成了苗阜的吸烟室。</p><p>这会儿王声一听这抽油烟机声可不就懂了，气急败坏地冲进厨房，正看见苗阜在那儿蹲着，手里夹着根烟吞云吐雾，看他一副活神仙的样子王声心里越发不痛快，“哟，又抽上了啊，你义父刚去了你这个义子也赶着去呢？您爷俩都琢磨着把我一人扔这儿呢？”</p><p>苗阜在那儿蹲着，夹着烟仰头看他，白净的面庞上红唇开开合合，一副黑框眼镜把所有情绪挡的严严实实，透不出分毫。烦很了，苗阜猛地站起来，吓得王声后退了一步，正靠在墙上，苗阜右手夹着烟，左手一把拿掉了王声的眼镜，扔在地上啪嗒一声。</p><p>“你干嘛？！”王声着实被苗阜气坏了，又被这脸跟前这烟呛了两口，正低头捂嘴咳着就感到苗阜压了上来，锁骨给苗阜用手肘顶着，整个人都压在了墙面上。</p><p>“你少说两句能咋。”</p><p>王声听了更气，继续骂，没说两句就觉面前一黑，跟苗阜鼻子碰了鼻子，嘴对了嘴。烟味滚滚，熏的王声直想咳，这一张嘴，那边儿算是得寸进尺了，没夹烟的那只手扣住王声后脑就往自己怀里带，舌头也趁机伸进了嘴里，王声挣扎却也没用，还磕着了牙，脆生的响，怪疼。</p><p>这么一会儿王声却产生了在表演礼仪漫谈里朋友亲吻脸颊的错觉，挣扎没两下就放弃了，也是苗阜那能给樱桃梗打结的舌头给王声伺候舒服了，一时间意乱情迷也揪着苗阜领子亲，直亲到苗阜手里夹着的烟烧到了手。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>苗阜这边儿抖掉烟蒂，踩了两脚捻熄，抬眼看着满脸通红还没缓过劲来的王声，手就冲着下身伸过去了，刚刚两人吻到情动，身子贴的紧的很，王声有什么反应苗阜是一清二楚，王声正愣着就感觉到关键部位给一双手握了住，浑身一颤下意识地抬头瞪着苗阜，却看见对方正一脸认真地看他，就这电光火石的一对眼王声立马败下阵来移开了视线。苗阜见王声没说什么干脆贴近了他，手指隔着裤子拨弄着王声鼓胀的双球，王声从小到大女友都没过一两个，平日里就靠自己和片子糊弄事，正是年轻气盛的年纪哪经得起苗阜这般撩拨，一声呻吟便从嗓子伸出蜿蜒而出，苗阜本还在那儿慢慢悠悠地亲吻着王声的脖子，一听这声儿哪里还能忍，半拖半拽地拉着王声就进了里屋。</p><p>这从厨房到卧室一路没几步王声却也清醒了些，苗阜把他压在床上的时候他抬眼直视着他，“哥，在这么下去今晚过后咱俩可就不能再是从前那样了。”</p><p>在这之前，俩人明明是心里喜欢着对方的，可都不说，这世俗的压力毕竟难挡，怕是真要说开了，到了情难自禁的时候在人前出了岔子，这前途和两人经营了这些年的场子怕都是要保不住的，外人且不说，两人的师父高堂怕都是要骂二人不肖的。平时说相声时怎么讲都行，相声演员嘴里没有真话儿，就算台下有点小暧昧凭借苗阜那三寸不烂之舌一通插科打诨也算糊弄过去，不少还加工了一番成了包袱上了剧场舞台，可两人若真是在了一起，心里就先虚上了三分，纸包不住火，天天不得提心吊胆的过日子。</p><p>王声这么一说，苗阜也没了动静，彼此都知其中厉害，不然这几年也不会这么忍下来一直不说开。</p><p>好一阵沉默。</p><p>雨水节气刚过完，尚未出正月，屋外还是天寒地冻，屋内虽是暖气供着热得很王声心却是渐渐凉下来，正要将苗阜推开，却被一把按到了床上，苗阜整个人的体重都压在王声身上，很轻，王声轻轻叹了口气，轻轻拍拍苗阜的背，正准备坐起来，却被对方大力箍在了床上，王声不觉失笑，却听耳边苗阜唱起来了，“‘盼的是青云直上，为的是曲故情长，品的是迟急顿挫，笑的是世态炎凉’，这词儿可是你写的，青云直上是一起，世态炎凉也一起，我站桌边，你站我旁，共此一生，同行同行。要说我怕不怕，我怕，怕上台活使得不好，下台骂的不少，怕饭吃不饱，怕钱挣得太少，但我更怕的是，一辈子最该拼的时候没有拼一把，弄得生生和所爱两分离。”说到最后直起了身子，定定地看着王声的眼睛，像要看到他心底去。</p><p>王声听他一说，心里豁然开朗，冲他抿嘴一笑，真让人如沐春风，苗阜也冲他咧嘴一笑，像两人小时候那样无忧无虑的笑，虽然一个咪了眼，一个疵了牙。</p><p>第二日是苗阜先起来，给两人下碗汤面，这回子厨房才真个派上了用场。王声醒时刚好听到抽油烟机声，鞋都没穿就跑出卧室，透过走廊却正看见系着围裙下面的苗阜，不觉笑自己傻，探头冲苗阜喊了一嗓子，“伙计，多放辣子多放醋啊”，又光脚走回去，听着厨房里苗阜诶嘿嘿的笑声扶着腰也笑。</p><p>王声洗刷完毕那边儿正好也下好了面，两人坐在餐桌上吃面，喝面汤，苗阜吃得快，吃完就托腮看着王声笑，王声吃完拿纸巾擦擦嘴，嗔笑道，“再笑你那地包天就飞天上去了。”</p><p>苗阜不搭他腔，边笑边问他面怎么样，你别说，这面还真不错，可王声不能便宜了他呀，就说了还差的远的很，刚刚能入口罢了。</p><p>“行，那以后啊这厨房就有用了，我多练，做好了给我的声吃。”</p><p>羞红了这青楼花魁的脸。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>怕上台活使得不好，下台骂的不少，怕饭吃不饱，怕钱挣得太少，但我更怕的是，一辈子最该拼的时候没有拼一把，弄得生生和所爱两分离。</p><p>这段儿是取自一个访谈w</p><p>原文</p><p>采访结束第二天，苗阜在他的微博上发了一篇定场诗，字字肺腑抒情意，句句诤言话心声：“前辈们说，这碗饭不养人，所以他们去拍电视，去演电影，去做生意。好吧，我们来说相声，我们来说快板书。我们说一个天翻地覆慨而慷，说一个人间正道是沧桑！或曰，太张狂了吧？子曾经曰过：年轻人不张狂还叫年轻人么？年轻，没有什么不可以！这是一条漫漫长路，其修远兮，其多荆兮。路上我们会彷徨，会犹豫，会停步不前，会左顾右盼。我们会怕，怕上台活使得不好，下台骂的不少，怕饭吃不饱，怕钱挣得太少。但我们更怕的是，一辈子最该拼的时候没有拼一把，弄得生生和所爱两分离……”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>